Inasa Yoarashi
|birthday= September 26 |age= 15 |gender= Male |height= 187 cm (6' 1¾") |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Inasa Yoarashi's Quirk |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Shiketsu High School |debut= Chapter 102 |voice= |image gallery = Yes }} is a first year student at Shiketsu High School. Appearance Inasa is a very tall and muscular young man with short, buzz cut hair. His hero costume consists of wide clothes with a large cape along with Shiketsu High's trademark hat, various entrenched tubes and a gauntlet that is much larger than his hand, while his right arm is left free. Personality Inasa is an energetic and enthusiastic young man. Inasa always expresses himself with vigor. Inasa has the belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits" that enable them to motivate and help others and those with hot spirits are the real Heroes. Inasa despises people who do not have the qualities of his ideal version of a Hero which is why he hates Shoto and Endeavor. History When he was young, Inasa admired the Hero Endeavor because he symbolized his belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits". The young Inasa tried to get Endeavor's autograph, but Endeavor refuted Inasa's request and told him not to stand in his way. Inasa felt betrayed by Endeavor's unheroic behavior and his admiration for Endeavor slowly turned to hatred. Inasa participated in U.A. Entrance Exam the same year as Izuku Midoriya. During the exam which consisted of a marathon, Inasa spotted Shoto Todoroki and became interested in him after seeing his great usage of ice; although Inasa had a bad feeling coming from Shoto, he felt reassured that once they became classmates, Shoto's eyes would not bother him. Inasa and Shoto reached the goal but Inasa reached the goal by a stretch, making him the first to cross the finish line while Shoto came in second. After the marathon, Inasa approached Shoto and praised him. However, Shoto refuted Inasa just like his father and told him that he was a nuisance, which shocked Inasa. Inasa received the top score and passed. However, he declined U.A. High School's admission (possibly due to Shoto potentially being in the same class as him). Instead, Inasa enrolled into Shiketsu High School. Synopsis Hero License Exam Arc At the Provisional Hero License Exam site, Takoba National Stadium, Inasa interrupts Class 1-A's huddle. Seiji Shishikura scolds Inasa for being rude. Inasa expresses his apology to Class 1-A with vigor and bows to them while smashing his head into the ground, much to some of Class 1-A's shock. Other participants of the exam recognize the students with berets; Katsuki Bakugo comments that there is a high school in the west that is on par with U.A. The people standing in front of Class 1-A are students from the famous Shiketsu High. Inasa energetically expresses his excitement about competing with U.A. and wishes Class 1-A the best of luck. As the other students of Shiketsu High and Inasa leave, Shota Aizawa tells Class 1-A that the energetic student's name is Inasa Yoarashi and states that he is a powerful contender; at U.A's entrance exam, the same year Class 1-A took it, Inasa received the top score and passed. However, despite receiving the top score, Inasa declined his admission offer.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 102 In the first phase of the exam, Inasa uses his Quirk to gather a great number of balls and throw them all at once in his opponents, being quickly approved in the first phase. At the end of the first stage, while the approved students rest, Shoto confronts Inasa and asks if he has done something to him, since Inasa has been acting strange towards him, and Inasa tells him that he hates him and his father. At the start of the second phase of the exam, Inasa starts his rescue using his Quirk to move the rubble and the people under them, but is cautioned by supervisors for being too careless. Shortly after, Gang Orca appears playing a villain role in the exam. Inasa is one of the first students to confront him and tries to use his hand to attack the villains but Shoto's fire gets in the way, nullifying both attacks. Inasa and Shoto argue. Inasa mentions the reason he hates both Shoto and his father. Both end up being defeated by Gang Orca and his group, and failing the exam. Quirk and Abilities Inasa Yoarashi's Quirk: He has power over the wind. He can create incredible gusts of wind, and has incredibly fine control over them, being able to delicately handle people, while clearing away rubble. He can also use the wind to fly, and has his costume customized to make it easier. Overall Abilities: Shota comments that Inasa is very powerful, as shown when he earned the top score in U.A.'s entrance exam. Furthermore, he not only passed the first phase of the hero license exam by moving on his own, he was also the first to do so and defeated 120 applicants at the same time. He was speculated to be even stronger than Shoto, and appears to be physically superior to him at the very least. Relationships Shoto Todoroki The two competed with each other in the U.A. Entrance Exam, which ended with Inasa getting a close victory in the marathon portion. Despite recognizing him to be Endeavor's son, Inasa was impressed with Shoto's display of power. To his horror, Shoto's cold response to Inasa caused him to reminisce his first encounter with Endeavor. This event led Inasa to despise Shoto for the same reason he despises Endeavor: their equally cold demeanor. Inasa's grudge against Shoto was strong enough to refuse enrollment in U.A., despite how much he loved the school (as evident from his first appearance). When the two met once again in the Hero License Exam, Inasa found Shoto's current demeanor as an improvement from before. However, Inasa's hatred to Shoto is still evident and strong when the two clashed with one another during the Second Exam of the Hero License Exam. Their conflict almost resulted in Shindou getting hurt had Izuku not saved him. Like Endeavor, Inasa refuses to recognize Shoto as a Hero. After they both fail the Hero License Exam, Inasa apologizes to Shoto for making him fail, to which Shoto doesn't blame him for it since it was his own fault. Both Inasa and Shoto resolve to do better during the make up Hero License Exam which Inasa looks forward to seeing Shoto again, showing that Inasa's hatred for Shoto has subsided a bit. Enji Todoroki Inasa once admired Endeavor for his hot spirit. When he was younger, Inasa met Endeavor and wanted an autograph from him. But the Pro Hero coldly rejected the young Inasa. Witnessing his icy demeanor, Inasa grew to despise Endeavor. Inasa refuses to recognize Endeavor as a Hero. Trivia *"Yoarashi" means to . "Inasa", イナサ, seems to relate to wind and is included in phrases such as, イナサがまだ吹く, which translates to "Inasa blows again". Quotes *(To numerous Provisional Hero License Exam applicants) "I believe heroes should be hot-blooded! So good job with this white-hot battle, guys! I freakin' love it! If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to join this white-hot battle!! Please and... thank you!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 13-14 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Shiketsu Characters Category:Recommended Students Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists